All or Nothing
by rebeccag239
Summary: One shot describing the events of Will and Emmas wedding day that we didn't see on screen, Also birthday present to myself and ma1teo


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

This is my usual birthday present that I do every year to me and also to Nicole (Ma1teo). This year I decided to do a one shot on all the moments in All or nothing that we didn't get to see regarding Will and Emma's wedding. Hope you enjoy!

All or nothing

(Emma opened her eyes sleepily as she glanced around the bedroom that she and Will shared. She knew that today was going to me an important day but for some reason she couldn't remember why. Suddenly she remembered as she glanced at her engagement ring)

"Regionals" she whispered and then gave a faint smile. She had remembered that she and Will, if everything went well with New Directions, were to be married. She didn't want anyone to know after the disaster of the previous wedding day but the previous week when Will had proposed again after getting to know one another again through many date nights and what not, she had said she wanted a quiet day, no fuss, with only the people who cared for them there and that ruled out her mom and dad. So Will had suggested Regionals and Emma had accepted

"I just hope that they win" she thought to herself just as Will entered the bedroom a frown on his face

"What`s wrong?" Emma replied concerned

"Shannon rung. Apparently she`s not so well so she can`t come to Regionals" Will looked sad and Emma put an arm around her fiancée.

"I just wanted everyone there like we were for Nationals last year. That seems such a lifetime away. And with Finn not being there, I know he`s busy with college work and I know things are still rocky between us but I just thought he would be there and also to be best man as well…" Will was silenced with a soft kiss from Emma

"Sweetie don't worry about Finn. I`m sure everything is in the past. And Shannon don't worry about her. I`m sure she would be there if she could be" Emma gave a soft smile "Now come on. We have a big day ahead. Us and the kids" Emma smiled

"You really think they can win" Will gulped and Emma nodded

"I saw how much they worked while you were in Washington and especially after the Sectionals disaster. They won't want to let you or Finn down again. Now" Emma was about to add when she could feel her stomach lurching and she gulped

"You ok Em?" Will looked puzzled and she nodded

"Just nerves" she gave a small smile "I better find that white dress I bought the other day". Seeing Will leave the room Emma gave a cough

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the day. You know that" Will looked puzzled "Plus white isn't our lucky colour so we don't need anymore bad luck"

"Yes but I have a feeling our luck might be changing" Emma gave a small smile as Will left the bedroom anyway just in case

(Emma gripped the steering wheel as she parked her and Will`s car outside a convenience store and paused for a couple of minutes, the sickness she had felt in her and Will`s apartment was growing stronger and Emma needed something to keep her stomach calm during Regionals. She couldn't faint during Regionals. She headed into the store)

"For some reason I just feel like some gummi bears" Emma thought as she paused in front of the bags of candy. She never really liked candy before but for some reason she just wanted a packet. She picked two of the bags up and then headed to the counter where the cashier rang them up. Emma then headed to the front door where she bumped into

"Burt" Emma looked surprised to see the older Hummel standing in front of there

"I just came to get me and Carole a few snacks. I just thought I would come to support Blaine. I know him and Kurt aren't going out anymore but you never know teenage relationships "Burt laughed slightly and Emma nodded

"Will`s gone on ahead to prep the kids up a little. After Sectionals things aren't in the best place so Will`s gone ahead. I know Will mentioned about your recovery. That`s great news" Emma gave a broad smile

"Thanks. Yeah it's been a couple few months but hopefully the worse is over with now. And I`m glad that you and Will seem to be back on track again" Burt hid a smile and Emma slightly blushed

"Y-yeah hopefully we should get married in the summer sometime when we have a bit of free time." Emma added, She knew she should tell the truth to Burt as he was one of Will`s closest friends but she didn't want to jinx things especially after last time. It was just a feeling she had and she didn't want anything to get into the way of it let alone telling people apart from the minister they had hired that she and Will could be getting married in the choir room after Regionals had ended.

"Anyway I better get going otherwise Will will wonder where I have gone" Emma smiled brightly as she left the convenience store leaving Burt alone. She sat in the driver's seat and gave a deep breath before getting out the Tupperware box she always kept in the trunk for her dinners at work and poured half the coloured gummi bears in and then the other half before popping a few of them in her mouth. Checking her watch she gasped at the time and then decided she better get going as it was nearly time for Regionals. Taking another look in the mirror she placed her foot on the pedal and then drove her way out of the convenience store towards the high school and hopefully to her and Will`s future.

"Can everyone quieten down" Will gave a tap on his glass as he glanced around the table that he had Emma had hired for themselves, glee kids and the ex members who had decided to stay around for a while longer.

"Sure thing Mr Schue!" Jake called out which made Marley giggle, Kitty roll her eyes and Ryder just sitting there with a blank emotion on his face

"Like I said in my wedding vows that Emma is my one true love and that I don't think I or us" Will pointed around the table at the many members of New Directions "Would be here without her. She has been our one true supporter and for that I would like to raise a toast to Mrs Emma Schuester" Emma blushed slightly as she also raised her glass and then she too stood up

"I like to add that it's my husband" she gave a sideways glance to Will who grinned "Who does the romantic gestures not me so this will be short. As I also mentioned in my wedding vows Will is the one who is there when everything goes dark or I screw everything up Will is always there for me for better or for worse" Tears started to fill up in Emma`s eyes and she wasn't the only one as Marley and Tina had also started to well up. However she noticed Will`s hand on hers and she knew that she wouldn't be alone anymore "So yeah that`s all I have to say really so let's raise a toast to my husband Will Schuester"

"The Schuesters" a chorus of voices came from the glee kids and then a babble of noise started to come from them as they discussed what they were going to do after the small reception

"Have you any idea what we are doing "Emma glanced at Will as she softly kissed him

"I thought maybe just going back to our apartment as man and wife. It feels really weird saying that like it's a dream" Will grinned broadly

"Well it's not a dream. I`m still here. And I`m never letting you go. Many more memories to come" Emma smiled as she remembered when she had spoken those words last year after she and Will had spent their first time together. She then jumped as she noticed Ryder standing there

"So sorry but could I borrow Mr Schue for a moment. I need to speak to him about something" Ryder replied. Emma nodded and Will and Ryder disappeared into a more private area. Emma then got another few gummy bears and put them in her mouth noticing that she was craving them again which she found peculiar as she never had liked them before. However Will soon came back

"Ryder says he would like to return. Seems he made a mistake" Will gave a broad smile

"That`s great Will" Emma beamed but then some more students came congratulating the pair so Emma couldn't tell Will about her sudden cravings but decided it didn't really matter. It was probably nerves after all from Regionals.

"Will!" Emma squealed as Will kicked the door of their apartment and then placed her down on the sofa

"I need to keep things traditional" he smiled softly as he softly kissed her "And I need to tell you again that I love you and that I will always be there for you"

"And I will always love you" Emma gave a soft smile as Will leant closer to her "And if you want for people who couldn't be there today like Finn or Quinn we could have a smaller party in the summer and invite them. That way they could enjoy the day together" she smiled softly as she leant her head onto Will`s their rings shining.

"That would be great!" Will grinned broadly "And now let us spend our first night together as husband and wife as he gently picked Emma up again and carried her to their bedroom where Will again kicked the door shut so all you saw were balloons and congratulations Mr and Mrs Schue banners draped by the glee kids who had sneaked up to the apartment while Mr and Mrs Schuester were still at Breadsticks that afternoon.

And done!. Hope you all enjoyed it and again I hope that Nicole (Ma1teo) and myself all have good days on Monday and that you all like this one shot. It's been ages since I did a one shot but thought I would try and do one for my birthday. The next few weeks might be a bit tough with going on holiday but ill promise to always write if you want me to write. Anyway until next time I update I'll see you all soon.


End file.
